


È lui Harry Potter?

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Double-drabble mancata.E’ il rifacimento della scena in cui Draco si rifiuta di riconoscere Harry, nel settimo film. [Avvertimenti: Slash].Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi:Harry, DracoPrompt: il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto





	È lui Harry Potter?

E' lui Harry Potter?  
  


Draco socchiuse gli occhi, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e fu scosso da tremiti. Sentì il ringhio di Ron in sottofondo e l’ansimare di Hermione. I suoi occhi azzurri si rifletterono in quelli verde smeraldo di Harry.

“Guardalo attentamente, Draco. E’ il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto?” domandò Bellatrix. Udì sua madre singhiozzare a sinistra e strinse i pugni.

“Io non saprei” mentì.

“Coraggio, Draco, guardalo attentamente” ordinò suo padre. La voce calda era rauca e tremò. Malfoy strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Draco, renditi conto cosa significherebbe. Il signore oscuro ci premierebbe”. Proseguì Lucius.

“Ehy, ora non dimentichiamo chi ha il merito di averlo trovato”. Disse uno dei Ghermitori. Draco osservò la faccia rigonfia in una serie di bitorzoli del Grifondoro e chinò il capo.

< Non voglio farlo scoprire, non voglio! > pensò.

“Su, dicci se è Harry Potter. Se chiamiamo il signore oscuro e poi non è lui, ci _ammazza_  tutti” disse con voce trillante la zia.

< L’ho visto mille volte il suo viso con fatture pungenti o di peggio. Ce ne siamo fatte anche di peggio, ma non posso tradirlo proprio io > pensò Draco. Le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide, chinò il capo e sospirò.

“Io non lo so se è il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto” biascicò.

“Che cosa gli è successo alla faccia?!” strillò Bellatrix. Harry era in ginocchio, esattamente come Draco, sorrise e Malfoy avvampò.

< Come potrei non riconoscere il ragazzo che amo? > pensò Draco.


End file.
